


what we have here

by oathkeeping



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, we do not deserve preston honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeping/pseuds/oathkeeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston takes her silence for hesitance. “Alright?” He asks, but doesn’t turn to look back at Evangeline – she’d already told him off for not keeping still once. Make that twice. Typical that he’s worried about her though, she thinks as she stares at his back - marred by a wound near his shoulder, typical – because <i>he’s</i> the one who’d been <i>shot</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	what we have here

Preston takes her silence for hesitance. “Alright?” He asks, but doesn’t turn to look back at Evangeline – she’d already told him off for not keeping still once. Make that twice. Typical that he’s worried about her though, she thinks as she stares at his back - marred by a wound near his shoulder, typical – because _he’s_ the one who’d been _shot_.

“I’m fine. I’m the one who should be asking you that, you know. I’m not the one who’s just been shot.” It’s not the first bullet wound he’s taken, there’s more than half a dozen stories that left their mark that she can see, raised lines and gashes – some small, some slightly larger, from years of fighting the good fight. He’d take a bullet for just about anyone, Preston was just that kind of man.

That scared the hell out of her. As much as she loved him she wouldn’t mind if he became a tiny bit more selfish on that front. But it was wishful thinking, like him wishing she wouldn’t find something to joke about in even the most inappropriate situations. They wouldn’t be the same person, if they didn’t do these things. She brushes her bangs out of her face as she finally sets back to work. “I wish we were closer to Sanctuary. Curie could do a lot better work than I can..”

_With her small, deft hands that don’t shake out of adrenaline from just having seen the man she loves get shot, fear that knowing that this is their life and this is the world they lived in… maybe someday it won’t be just a bullet in the shoulder, but something else. Something that would take one of them, and the other would not be able to follow..._

This wasn’t the vault all over. This time, she wasn’t rooted helpless to the spot, and before the raider could pull the trigger a second time to finish the job, Evangeline had shot him three times. _Not today, you son of a bitch_. She’d then hauled Preston up, still able to use that gun of his, and together they blasted their way out of the building.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that you’re the only one I trust to do this?” He says, trying to sound like it’s no big deal, but she can hear the slight grimace of pain in his voice as she works on the stitches.

“I’d say you’re full of shit. But thank you for your vote of confidence..” She’s rewarded with a chuckle, and then she groans, hitting him gently on the other shoulder. “Hey. Still, remember?”

“Sorry.” He apologizes, looking straight ahead. The next few minutes pass in silence, and thankfully he doesn’t turn around again.

She breathes easier when the last stitch is in place, secured and then gently cleans the area once more before covering it. “We’re done here. I’d give you a sweet, but I’m fresh out… and quite frankly, you’re a terrible patient.” She helps him with his shirt, turning to face him.

Evangeline doesn’t protest when he kisses her, softly, and she pulls him close. “Next time, you let me take the bullet, understand? None of this heroic bullshit, there are easier ways to impress me that don’t involve bleeding.” “Mm. You know I can’t promise that.” She sighs, but knows that Preston wouldn’t … _dammit Preston, you’re too good for this world, you know that? Too good for me_.

“Can’t, or won’t?” He doesn’t answer her, instead she rests her chin on his shoulder and the two of them sit quietly, simply holding onto one another for one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr, just send an ask to thebatteringram


End file.
